Not a Fairy Tale
by Anime895
Summary: AU Sora lives on an island with other Elementals. No one knows of their existence until a boat docks and forcibly takes them all away. Once docked, he is auctioned off and sold to bored Riku. Seperated from his family and scared, what can Sora do? SoRiku
1. Chapter 1

Not a Fairy Tale.

Once upon a time there was a boy… Wait, this isn't a fairy tale. Its nothing like that. If anything, it's a tale of angst, anger, and depression. Its my life until present time. Keep in mind that my kinds existence was kept secret until my life's turning point.

The day I meet him. The day my home was taken forcibly from me and my friends and family were ripped away.

My name is Sora Hikaru and I am an Elemental.

I live on an island with nothing but Elementals. What are Elementals you might be wondering? We look and act just like humans. We _are_ humans, with some… minor differences. But we can control Elements. Our island is prosperous because of this. Everyone grows food, we trade items for what we need, and so on and so forth. Everything is peaceful and we get along.

I live with my father Squall and my brother Vanitas. Squall can control fire, while Vanitas uses air like myself. Vanitas and I mostly use our elements for fun, seeing as how we have yet to figure out what to do with it. Air Elementals aren't very common here.

Today Vanitas and I were having a race where the earth elementals were working on our crops. Vanitas was falling behind me since I was lighter and smaller than him. Some of the earth elementals got mad at me and quickly sprung up a tree in front of us. I laughed it off and focused my strength on my legs. I sprang into the air and easily flipped over the tree that was in my way seconds ago. When I dropped down I went right back to running. Vanitas hasn't learned to flip yet, and he's the older one so he should have, and decided to do a handspring over it.

Did I mention that air Elementals are extremely light weight and acrobatic? Now you know.

Right ahead of me was our checkpoint: the end of the farmland and where are orchard grew. The orchard was our checkpoint. I had this race in the bag. As usual.

Just as I'm about to race towards the trees a whole waterfall plows into me from the side. Soaking me from head to toe and tossing me away from the checkpoint.. Vanitas laughs maniacally as he races past me and does a quick cartwheel to our checkpoint.

"Haha!" Vanitas cackled, standing there trying to catch his breath. Of course, he isn't soaked. "Your all wet! Hah! And I won!"

I know who did this to me. I turn to where the water came from. Standing there giggling is a blonde girl in a white sundress. "Namineee!" I groaned and stood up. Dirt clung to my skin thanks to droplets of water. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, Sora!" She giggled and shook her head. "I couldn't resist. Too good of a chance."

"Well thanks. You cost me the race! I want a rematch!" I growled. I paused a moment, then said with a sigh. "Can you dry me off…?"

Namine smiled and nodded. She lifted one hand up and delicately moved her fingers in a quick little pattern. While she was doing that, the water had slowly started to lift up and off my skin and it flew back over to her. Namine then pushed her hand back down and the water fell. "Better now?"

As I flicked the dirt off me, I smiled and nodded. "Yep."

Vanitas walked over and tugged on one of my brown spikes. "No more races today, we're starting to piss people off."

"That's the fun part!" I laughed and pushed his hand away. "Other than the random tree, no one really minds."

Carefree. That's how we spent our days. Among all this nobody had noticed a big black omen was sailing right for us. Namine had, but all she could do was point in a stunned silence. Vanitas and I stopped laughing long enough to see what was wrong. The look of horror on Namine's face… I won't forget it. We both turned to see what she was looking at. A dark ship was headed for us. It blocked out the sun and cast a large shadow over our land. Slowly everyone stopped their work or play and went to go see the big ship. We had boats, but none of us had ever seen ships as huge as these.

The giant ship docked at our beach. By then everyone including ourselves had made a semi circle around the beach. Slowly these different people came down from the boat. Many of them too. One of them stepped forward, a tall man, and looked at all of us.

"… Ahem," he cleared his throat before speaking. "Where is the one you call Leader?"

Nobody made any moves. We didn't really have anyone in charge. If everything was balanced, why should there be something to tell us what to do? We just had some sort of.. Unwritten Code. We knew what to do and nobody disobeyed it. Its been like that since before I was born.

But then Squall stepped forward. "We don't have anyone in charge. Get off our island," he stated simply but with quiet anger in his voice.

The man didn't move back. "We're sorry to intrude but we had to make a quick stop. You see-"

Squall didn't have much patience, and this man was clearly getting on his nerves. He thrust his hand out in front of the man as a flame engulfed it. "I said _get off our island_."

The man took a few steps back, as more of the people behind him came in to get a better look. "How are you doing that? Your going to burn your hand off!"

"No, I won't. Get off before I burn that stupid look on your face off!"

I didn't know this man, and neither did Squall. The man looked smart, and if he could read a person he should know to take Dad's advice and leave. But nope, didn't happen. The man knit his brow together and stared questioningly at the flame. "…We come in peace. If you let us stay for a few hours and talk for a little bit, we might be able to reach a compromise we both can benefit from."

Squall raised an eyebrow and drew his hand back. The fire quickly extinguished. "Talk? So you've come here in hopes of taking our home away. None of are going to let that happen. You can just board you big boat and leave us all _alone_."

"If you just listen-"

"You listen," Squall fixed a glare onto the man. "We are your worst nightmare. We are something you haven't seen before. Take our home away and that nightmare will come true."

The man almost stiffened up at this, but he held his posture. "You leave me no choice." He turned to the people behind him. "Take everything."

Once he uttered those few words, all hell broke loose.

Squall lost it and shot the largest fire I've ever seen at the boat, even a few of the people. Water Elementals used their power to try and tip the boat over. Earth Elementals raised chunks of earth and hurled it at our enemies. But they just kept fighting _back_. Nothing brought them down. Flames caught onto our precious trees. Our lakes and rivers were dabbed with crimson. The sky darkened over our home as if to say we had lost.

I stuck by Vanitas the whole time and tried to my fight my way to some kind of safety. Namine had been sticking close by to us, seeing as how he was a frail and delicate girl, but one of our enemies had gotten behind her and pinned her arms to her back. These metal cuffs were attached to her wrists. She couldn't move her arms- she couldn't use her element. So our enemy has figured that out by now.

"Sora!" She screamed as she was getting hauled away. So were more of our people.

"No! Namine!" I snarled and summoned up a large gust of wind, managing to knock her captor off his feet. Before I could run up to her rescue he got back up on his feet and literally dragged her away by her hair. Running after her toward the boat didn't help much.

I heard Vanitas cry out behind me and he too was cuffed. It took more people to bring him down. Vanitas was a loose cannon, ready to go whenever when he pleased. Probably five of our enemies had to restrain him.

It was all around me. Half of our people were being taken away and onto the ship, while others sat huddled and being watched by an enemy.

There was nothing left in me. People surrounded me and cuffed me quickly, like they thought I was going to fight back. After what they did to my home I felt utterly empty inside. Just hollow.

Cuffs were placed around my feet as well. My movement was restricted but I was being dragged most of the trip to the ship anyway.

We were all placed onto a bottom part of the ship. It was hot and sweaty but of all it was filled with the sound of cries. I found Vanitas and Namine easily. Vanitas had been knocked out and was dumped onto the ground. Namine found him and crawled over. I had to crawl around myself, seeing as how I couldn't walk that well. Namine and I huddled around Vanitas and clung to each other.

"What's going on, Sora…?" She whimpered. Her white dress had ugly stains on it from being dragged around. Tears trickled down her cheeks and her eyes were all wet. Another thing about being a water Elemental. Tears are heavier.

I tried to answer as best as I could. What was going on, and where were we going? Are we safe? Whats going to happen to us?

"… I don't know, Namine. I just don't know…"

Eventually I woke up and to find most of us Elementals standing around. I blinked a few times and asked the nearest person, "What's going on?"

They turned to me with a hollow face and replied, "We're being auctioned off. Better hope you and your brother stay together." He turned back to try and get a glimpse at the outside.

Sunlight was streaming in from the top of this floor. I shakily stood up and nudged Namine and Vanitas awake. I told them what was going on and that we should all try to stay together. Namine nodded quietly and stood up. She was staring at her hands. I noticed that her fingers were tied together. Enemies must have figured out she could control water with her fingers mainly.

Vanitas took my hand and Namine's. As it came to our turn I was forced to go first. The bright sunlight made me grimace from the contrast of a dark crowded room to bright salty air.

We were at a dock. And a rather crowed one. I could see some of my people being walked away with people I've never seen before.

We were… being sold?

I almost started to struggled but then some man started yelling loudly. "Here have a small young man! Uses air power and can fly through the air as well. Starting at one hundred, any takers?"

Fly? I can't fly. What is this guy saying? Different people down below me started shouting out random numbers. The man who was shouting the loudest was repeating those numbers.

"Five hundred! Going once, going twice-"

"One thousand."

The crowd hushed and turned to look at who said that. There was a tall silver haired young man. Maybe my age, if anything a bit older. I could see his piercing green eyes from here.

"One thousand! Going once, going twice…!" When no one spoke up he clapped his hands. "One thousand for…! …What's your name kid?"

I said nothing. Just kept staring at the person who just bought me. Little did I know we would soon have unbreakable ties. In both sadness and happiness.

**A/N: We're studying Africa. And we keep talking about slaves. This popped into my head and I had to write it out. Whoops, new story.**

**Well, one, I can't update any other story. Why? Because I don't have four hundred flipping dollars to repair a dent. Fuck you, staples. You suck.**

**So I'm stuck on this laptop. Blagh. Might continue this, probably will, I'm bored.**


	2. Chapter 2

Not a Fairy Tale

II

We were… being sold?

I almost started to struggled but then some man started yelling loudly. "Here have a small young man! Uses air power and can fly through the air as well. Starting at one hundred, any takers?"

_Fly? _I can't fly. What is this guy saying? Different people down below me started shouting out random numbers. The man who was shouting the loudest was repeating those numbers.

"Five hundred! Going once, going twice-"

"One thousand."

The crowd hushed and turned to look at who said that. There was a tall silver haired young man. Maybe my age, if anything a bit older. I could see his piercing green eyes from here.

"One thousand! Going once, going twice…!" When no one spoke up he clapped his hands. "One thousand for…! …What's your name kid?"

I said nothing. Just kept staring at the person who just bought me. Little did I know we would soon have unbreakable ties. In both sadness and happiness.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Honestly, the ride to where ever I was headed was depressing. My 'owner' kept casting glances at me. I never returned them and kept my eyes on the outside. Thinking over my day and how I could get back to my Island. After I find my friends.

Right after the annoying loud person had sold me, Vanitas lost it right there. He tried to get away from our captors- fight, punch, thrash, kick- anything. All the while I was trying to get back with my brother. I had just been separated from my father, now they want to take my brother from me? These people.. They really were heartless.

Once our captors had us both restrained, the loud guy had gotten quiet. He stuttered and stammered to say a few simple words.

"Lord Xehanort has decided to buy this one…"

Judging by the peoples reactions, soft murmuring and sympathetic glances at Vanitas, Lord Xehanort wasn't the best guy around. Even so, Vanitas was hauled away kicking and screaming. Namine took his place, standing there fearfully. She looked so frail and almost glass-like. Like she could break at any given moment. I don't blame her.

The loud guy got loud and annoying again. Spitting out numbers, people bidding on poor Namine, until someone got the highest bid. What my new owner bid. A thousand or something.

Good thing is he didn't look like a creep. Blonde teen about my age, sixteen, stepped up and escorted Namine away. His hair was.. Odd. Spiky like mine. But it looked like he got bed head and ignored it. If anyone tried to stop the two, the guy gave them a dirty look and kept walking. At some point the was un-doing Namine's bonds. At least she was in good hands.

After I saw my friend and brother get sold off, my owner lead me over to this… I don't even know. A side part of it opened up and he gestured for me to get in. I hesitated but did what he said. I couldn't get away then, too many people around. Plus I was still half tied up. Once I was in and sitting down, the guy leaned in and buckled some belt over me. He undid some of my bounds, like my feet, then moved around to the front of this.. Thing. He got in through the side in front of me and buckled him in. The person sitting in front of me, looking similar to my owner, glanced back at me.

"I see you got quite a catch, Riku," the person in front of me snickered.

My owner, who I figured was Riku, answered him with "Shut up and drive, Kadaj. Best get home soon." Riku glanced back at me again. "Poor kid lost his brother to Xehanort."

Kadaj started driving as Riku had called it. I was half into their conversation and half staring out the glass preventing me from escaping and feeling the nice cool air…

"Xehanort? Ooh.." Kadaj murmured. "He'll last maybe a week tops."I cringed at this, biting my lip. This idiot wasn't making anything easier for me! Can't he read the atmosphere here?

Riku seemed to notice my irritation towards Kadaj and told the other quietly, "Perhaps he was going there for the third…?"

"…That would make more sense," Kadaj commented. "But they're both almost equally insane."

Riku didn't answer that. Instead he changed the subject with, "Roxas got a little blonde girl. Think he's going to help her?"

"Roxas? … He's a good kid. Probably."

Riku made no comment and turned to stare out the glass on his side. I mentally thanked him for letting me know Namine was okay for now. It wasn't long before Kadaj pulled up in front of a house. Bigger and obviously better built than the ones on my island- which were just wooden homes- but still a house.

Kadaj opened up his side and got out of this.. Thing. While I was left to do that myself. First I was confused. Then I found some weird handle thing and pulled it. A door opened for me! Jeez this was weird..!

Riku tapped my arm then gestured to the house. "C'mon. I gotta show you around the house." I simply nodding in response and walked up to the entrance. Riku was holding onto my arm the whole time.

Once inside, Kadaj disappeared to somewhere in the house. While Riku started untying my hands. He closed the front door over once he was done then walked down a hallway. I followed after him and pretended to be good. If I ever got the chance, I was risking it and running.

"Here's our room." Riku said and sat down on one of two beds. "Might not be used to it, and it'll take some time but…" Riku bit his lip and sighed. He then lifted his head up and looked me directly in the eye. "I'm so sorry. About what happened. I know I probably just made everything worse for you, and you must hate from separating you from your brother and friend, but-"

I had heard enough. By now my eyes were watering and I quickly ran forward toward Riku and trapped him in a hug. My tears were spilling quickly now… I've been holding so much in. I don't think its good for someone my age to cry like this, but I really need an outlet after today. Here Riku was, holding me close and actually offering some comfort. Maybe… he bought me for a different reason than what I was thinking. Riku seemed like a lonely guy. Maybe he wanted someone for company. Or perhaps after hearing that a whole island was wiped out he wanted to help and give someone, me, shelter? Half of those people _did_ look like creeps…

After awhile I had started to calm down. I was nestled on Riku's lap and rested my head on the others shoulder. My tears stopped, and I felt much better since I could let everything out. Riku was massaging my back to keep me in this kind of mood. He broke the comforting silence by asking, "So what's the deal with your island? Everyone there is special?"

"…." A pause. Do I tell him of the Elementals existence? Just about everyone must know now… but if I was going to get somewhere with this silverette, I needed trust. "I'm an Elemental. We're humans, just like you guys, except we can control the natural elements. Water, earth, fire, and air. Vanitas, my brother, and I are air Elementals. My father, Squall, uses fire. And my friend Namine who was sold to your friend Roxas is water."

Riku nodded as he took this in. He didn't seem very surprised, but he hadn't shown much emotion at all today.

"…Can you tell me where I am? And whats going on?"

Riku took in a breath and answered me. "We all live under one ruler. Lord Xehanort. He has three sons. Ansem, Xemnas, and Xehanort the third. Lord Nort is an old man, probably almost into his hundreds, which means Ansem will take his seat of power after that. But who knows what they all could do? All four of them are insane, to be frank."

"…and Vanitas went there…" I murmured. This was depressing, really. Poor Vanitas throws a fit trying to protect me and ends up getting sent to a crazy house.

"Don't listen to Kadaj. He's just a weirdo."

"Brother?"

Riku nodded. "I'm the youngest out of four. Loz is the oldest. Yazoo is second, Kadaj is third, and I'm here with fourth." Riku paused from explaining his brothers, like he wanted to avoid a certain topic, and looked me over. I probably wasn't the cleanest person ever… I had a few cuts and blisters from where my binds were, and dirt was embedded into my skin and hair. Riku noticed me looking at myself and chuckled. "Lets get you into a bath."

"You have a stream inside your house?" I asked with wide eyes. Riku sure was lucky to have one!

Riku didn't follow what I meant and gave a puzzled expression back. "Huh? No, an actual bath…" He smiled faintly and wrapped his arms underneath me, lifting me off the ground. Whoops, I was still in is lap…

I was lead across the room to another door and inside it was another room. A large… hole sat in the center of the room. Squares decorated the floor all the way around the hole, and there a random white circular object off to the side.

"Where is this?"

"The bath room," Riku chuckled at my confusion. "So you had to bath in a stream on your home?"

"…Well, yeah," I said. There was nothing wrong with that. "The water Elementals clean our water everyday, and sometimes earth elementals help get the random sticks or dirt that gets left behind out."

Riku thought this over for a few seconds then nodded. "That actually sounds pretty good. Still, we actually have soap here. Your hair won't be such a mess~" Riku teased and set me down.

What was wrong with my hair? I tugged on the largest spike and twisted my lips into an expression of confusion. "Soap?"

Riku bent over the large hole and twisted some… knob, I suppose. Water started pouring out from it into the hole! "Whoa!" I jumped back, not expecting it to be so sudden.

Riku glanced my way and rolled his eyes. "C'mon strip down. I already started the bath."

"St-Strip…?" I glanced down at my own clothing. "You want me to… get _naked_?" _In front of him?_

"…." Riku sighed and turned around towards a stand. He grabbed a few bottles off it and started squirting the liquid inside into the water. Bubbles started rising up from the water almost instantly. "My back is turned. I won't look at you, I promise."

"…" Something told me to believe him, so I did as I was told. I assumed Riku wanted me to get into the hole thing, so I slowly sat down. The water was about up to my neck. "Ahh…"

"Warm?"

"Mmhmmm…" I sighed happily, sinking under the water then coming back up, fully soaked. Riku took this opportunity to started massaging his hands into my hair. "Hm?"

"Shampoo. You'll feel and look better after this, trust me." Riku started working his fingers onto my deflating spikes. Then he handed me a… squishy yellow thing. Riku noticed my confusion and explained, "This is a sponge. Theres already soap on it, so just scrub yourself while I do your hair."

"That's weird…" I mused to myself as I lifted my arm up and above the bubble bath. I rubbed the sponge back and forth and found that leftover clingy dirt had been washed away with the sponge! Where has this stuff been all my life…?

"I don't think you told me your name yet," Riku said, trying to start an actual conversation.

"…Sora. I'm Sora."

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

I want to run.

I want nothing more than to escape these bonds and find Sora. Too bad I can't, and two guards are dragging me through an extremely long, huge, and ornate room.

On my butt.

Did I mention how much this sucks?

Finally the guards stopped and I was thrown forward onto my stomach. The air was knocked out of me from the action and I groaned in pain. "Jeez, you stupid-"

"Lord Xehanort, we have brought the one you requested for," one guard says in a monotone voice. _Lord Xehanort_? I thought, craning my neck up to see.

An old man, and I really _old, _sat on a throne like a king. Looks like he _is_ king around here. He was bald and had a weird gray beard that pointedly stuck out. His skin was rather dark, like the water sand on the beach back home. But what disturbed me most were his eyes. Golden or yellow… Was that even a possible shade for eyes? Some fire Elementals had bright brown eyes but this guy clearly wasn't one of us. To the left and right were smaller thrones. Not occupied, but it was obvious that there were two other people in a position like Xehanort. However Xehanort's throne was red, black, and white. The one to the left was black and red, while the left was black and white. Odd.

A sly grin made its way onto the old mans face and it felt like hell froze over me. "Bring Xehanort out here there." He ordered with such authority.

…Wait. There are two of them! Fuck my life.

The two guards nodded and left the room. I let this be my cue to start talking. I scrunched up my body and had the air around me lift my body up so I wasn't on the floor anymore. "Look, _Your Highness_," I hissed out and narrowed my eyes. "You're the one who sent that giant boat to take my people away, aren't you?"

Xehanort merely regarded me with a bored glance. "We are a high level society around here. We simply decided to free you from your primitive ways and bring you here to work and learn."

"Cut the crap and tell me the truth!" I snarled back. "You're calling someone who can control air to his will primitive!"

"Fine…Truth it is." Xehanort seemed amused by my behavior now. "It was decided to have work be done around here. My people are intelligent-"

Liar.

"-therefore cannot waste such a talent on little things. So…" Xehanort crossed his legs and held his head high. "Why not have the lowly and slow islanders do the job. I decided to bring the slave trade back."

"Bastard!" I growled and snarled, about ready to come over there and kick his old ass. "We are people! Just like you! Accept the fact that we are no difference, save that we can use elements!"

"That's exactly what we need you for. You saw the town. We are people of technology, using it in advanced ways. However.. Its killing our planet."

"…You think we can do all that by ourselves?" I was shocked. "It takes at least twenty earth elementals, and even a few other elementals, just to make an orchard. And you want us to keep the planet living."

"Not want. You will be forced. But for now, you will work as slaves."

Before I could answer the two guards reentered. A young man, about my age- seventeen- in between them. He had the same skin color as Lord Xehanort, but this one was…

Better to look at. Definitely.

The same gold eyes, except his were more dull and brown like mine. He had long silvery gray hair, shoulder length in the front and longer in the back. It was completely away from his face so you could see him without any hair blocking it. Clothing wise it looked like basic black vest, white undershirt, and pants. With some boots.

Young Xehanort regarded me briefly before looking at the old man. "Don't we have enough servants?"

Lord Xehanort replied, with the wave of his arm toward me, "This is your birthday present. He is your personal slave. Do what you please with him."

Now I was someones fucking property? "Hell no!" I blurted out before anyone could say anything else. "I can't believe you! You take me from my home, take away my family, and now make me his fucking pet? !"

The younger one walked over and began to study me. I had half a mind to kick him in the face. If I wasn't tied up that is. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and forced me to stand up. "We're going back to my room. Undo his bonds," Xehanort ordered the two guards.

The two guards walked over and instantly cut through the rope holding me together. I would've made a run for it but Xehanort held onto me and led me out of what I presumed was the throne room.

I was pulled into a rather dark and gray room. Xehanort sat me down on his bed and looked over at how tied up I was. My wrists and ankles were tied together while a rather thick rope had my whole arms and torso and legs tied up. Taking precautions I suppose since I made such a huge fuss and flailed around. Air elementals need room to move their body. These people probably know that by now.

Haven't been here an hour or so and I'm already restrained.

"Hang on," Xehanort says, walking over to something next to his bed. What did Dad call them.. Desks..? He opened up a compartment and pulled out a little black thing. He flipped it open and it turned into a small knife.

Already I was flinching backwards, trying to get away from the sharp object. Xehanort ignored me and continued walking toward me. "Sit still, otherwise this will hurt you. Blood is rather messy," Xehanort stated bluntly. Deciding to take his advice, I tried to remain still. I've had a bad experience with knives in the past… Just seeing one now is enough to make me jumpy.

Turns out Xehanort was right. He didn't cut me with the knife and instead cut through my bonds. As I rubbed my wrists, I muttered sheepishly, "…Thanks…"

"So who are you?" Xehanort asked, pushed the knife back into the black object and putting it into the compartment.

"…" I took a gulp before continuing. "Vanitas. I assume it was Gramps out there who ordered the attack on my island. Well, now I'm here. Taken away from my family and stuck in a crazy house. Whens the next stop out?" I groaned, my shoulders sagging slightly.

Xehanort regarded me with a cold stare. "…How is your island different from all the others?"

"We're all Elementals. I control air, others control earth, water, and fire. Some are more advanced and have learned to do all four. Some can't do any and have a forbidden element. Shadows."

"Shadows..?" Xehanort murmured, quiet interest showing.

"Little.. Monster things arise from the ground. And they are at whoever summoned them control."

Xehanort thought this over then turned around and waved a dismissive hand. "You're filthy. Go shower or something. Then report back out here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Filthy? Lets see you get kidnapped and look as fresh as flowers afterward.


End file.
